


Brothers in Blood

by windychimes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: easymode, Drabble, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palms of blood pressed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Blood

Largo’s hand is warmer than expected, softer; the cuts on their palms are forgotten and for a moment Van is overcome with the need to hold the hand much more tenderly.

Such an intimate thought is unsettling to him, but he wishes he could say it aloud.

It would be nice to say a lot of things aloud.

“Will you follow me on my path?”

Palms of blood pressed together.

“This is our pact; we will end the Score. There is no going back now.”

Largo’s smile is as warm and as soft as his hands.

“This is our journey.”


End file.
